


Like I'm Alive

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, reflection during sex, vaguely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond needs to pull himself together</p><p>Clay can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Alive

Sometimes Desmond pulled himself away from Ezio, just needing to remind himself of just WHO he was. Animus Island was an oddly good place for him to gather his thoughts and memories and just be himself. It was tranquil, quiet... and a little lonely; Desmond knew Sixteen had to be around somewhere but he only occasionally showed himself, and sometimes it was nothing more than him appearing and disappearing. Desmond let him do his thing but today (tonight?) he was having a harder time than normal getting out of Ezio's mind, he _needed_ someone to talk to.  
  
Sitting on one of the broken pillars at the top of the island he almost hesitantly called out, “Sixteen?”  
  
Silence.  
  
A little louder, “Sixteen?”  
  
Desmond waited and then opened his mouth to call once more when with a crackling noise Sixteen appeared on the broken pillar beside him, one leg crossed nonchalantly over the other and chin in his hand, “Yes?” he asked, eyes unreadable.  
  
Now that he had him Desmond wasn't actually sure what to do with him. He just wanted to talk, “Uh... what do you do when you're not around here?” asked Desmond, feeling a little lame.  
  
“Keep the Animus from deleting you,” said Sixteen, shifting so he was leaning back on his hands against the edge of the pillar.  
  
“Oh...” Desmond fought for something to say but just fell into awkward silence.  
  
Sixteen frowned at him and slid off the pillar, “You can't feel yourself,” he flickered out and then flickered back in on Desmond's other side, placing a hand on his leg, “You need to get back, Desmond, you can't lose yourself now.”  
  
“I don't know how!” yelled Desmond at no one in particular... at the situation perhaps, “I just... everything is vague! I'm fighting not to speak in fucking Italian!”  
  
“Let me help you...” said Sixteen softly, tugging Desmond off the pillar so they were face to face.  
  
“Anything,” Desmond was resolute, surely Sixteen would know how to get him back together quickly so he could continue with Ezio's memories. More than anything he wanted to get out of the Animus and go back to his friends... even if it would be hard to face them after what he'd done. Been forced to do. Even Shaun's condescending glare would be better than the vast emptiness of the Animus. The sound of them talking made his heart ache, he wished he could yell out and make them hear him but there was no sound loud enough in the Animus.  
  
Sixteen's grin was almost wild, but then, so was almost everything about him. He looked feral with a spark in his eyes that never went away. Desmond was not a stupid man, he could see where this was going as Sixteen's hands traveled to cup the side of his head and pulled him in close, “Anything, huh?” muttered Sixteen as their noses brushed.  
  
“You heard me,” Desmond cupped the back of Sixteen's head, probably needing this contact for more than just gathering himself again. It had... it had been a very long time. He and Shaun had...once...but Desmond didn't think Shaun was going to let him touch him again after everything that had happened. He pulled Sixteen in the rest of the way so their lips touched, finding Sixteen's lips to be dry and cracked and tasteless. It didn't matter to Desmond, the texture of his skin and hair beneath his palm was just right, as was the feeling of their tongues slowly sliding together. Sixteen let out a small noise of contentment as Desmond's hand rubbed lightly at the back of his neck. He probably needed this just as much as Desmond did....maybe more if he'd been trapped in the Animus for so long.  
  
With every kiss he felt himself growing more solid, thoughts gathering comfortably as Sixteen pushed him down into the grass and lay over him. While Sixteen's tongue traveled over his stubbled jaw, Desmond started to work on his clothes, curious as to what kind of body he could have. With a small grunt the other man helped Desmond remove his green jacket and then sat up enough to toss off the shirt before going back to Desmond's jaw and neck as if he needed them to live, teeth and tongue working together to drive Desmond to become a helpless moaning wreck. Sixteen was _good_ with his mouth.  
  
Hands slightly shaking, Desmond explored Sixteen's naked chest and back, nails scratching lightly over his shoulders and delighting in the sound Sixteen made, arching back like a cat into the touch. He was a very thin man, broad chested naturally but each rib visible under his pale skin. Desmond realized all the weight he must have lost while stuck in the Animus as he brushed down his side to feel the bones. Despite his malnourished look Desmond still found his body attractive enough... though he missed the feeling of Shaun's soft flesh under his hands. Sixteen was all bones and sinew and it felt odd under his palms.  
  
“Let me fuck you,” said Sixteen against Desmond's collarbone, hands traveling up under his shirt and flicking over his nipples.  
  
Desmond arched under his touch, “Yeah, fine, just _do it_!” He was hard as a rock in his jeans and didn't care if he fucked Sixteen or Sixteen fucked him...he just wanted release. The grass under his back was cool, but it didn't feel cool enough. It was as if Sixteen was making something he only barely remembered.  
  
Their hands were almost clumsy as they rushed to remove each other's pants, Desmond wrapped his fingers around Sixteen's cock and gave it a few quick strokes before his hand was pushed away and he was shoved down on the ground with his legs spread wide around Sixteen's hips. When Desmond and Shaun had fucked there was a lot of cursing and taunting... a lot of life... but he and Sixteen were nearly silent but for their own breathing and the occasional moan. Both were too focused on what they were getting, on the pleasure that had been denied to them for so long.  
  
Desmond had thought Sixteen's entrance would hurt more seeing as how they had no lube and he hadn't been prepared, but when the other man pushed into him the only thing he felt was a small burn. This was Sixteen's world though, if he didn't want it to hurt it wouldn't. Desmond wasn't going to complain, he clutched at Sixteen tightly and wrapped his legs tightly around the other man's thin hips, squeezing and moaning as it forced Sixteen to push further into him.  
  
“You're tight,” Sixteen didn't seem to be speaking directly to Desmond, it was like he was lost in his own thoughts as he fucked him. It was the opposite for Desmond, with every thrust Sixteen was putting him back together, solidifying his hold on himself. How Sixteen would know this would help he didn't know, but Desmond DID know he would be willing to do it more than once.  
  
Sixteen was a methodical lover, there was nothing particularly passionate about him like there had been about Shaun, but he was thorough and careful to pleasure Desmond with every calculated roll of his hips and stroke of his hands. He leaned down and captured Desmond's lips in a kiss, tongue sliding along his bottom lip before pressing between them. There was no doubt that Sixteen wanted to be in control, even if he wasn't aggressive about it. Desmond didn't mind letting him have it, it was probably something the other man needed to feel after so long being at the mercy of the Animus and Abstergo.  
  
Pulling back Desmond whispered against his lips, “This isn't all for my benefit, is it?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Sixteen grinned down at him, giving him a hard thrust that had him wheezing, “You tell me, Miles.”  
  
“Stop teasing me,” Desmond hissed and clenched around Sixteen's cock, reveling in the groan he let out, head falling against Desmond's shoulder.  
  
“Fine,” Sixteen sank his teeth into Desmond's shoulder through his hoodie and he jerked with a yell, fingers wrapping tightly around his arms just for something to hold on to. He was so fucking hard, Desmond felt like he was about to pop, a bottle of champagne shaken too hard and about to explode everywhere. Sixteen's pace picked up and Desmond felt his shirt and hoodie bunching up under him so the soft grass was against his naked back.  
  
Sixteen's hand snaked between their bodies to wrap around Desmond's cock in an almost harsh grip, sliding up to the head and twisting his hand just right to have Desmond screaming. He arched under the other man's weight and came, shooting semen over his belly as he was fucked into the grass, each thrust making his spent cock twitch and drool out a few more drops of come. It didn't take long for Sixteen to follow him, moaning and shuddering as he pulled out, gripping his cock as he came on Desmond's belly so their come mingled on his skin.  
  
“Damn...” Desmond threw one arm over his eyes and relaxed, shifting to accommodate Sixteen as he lay out over him, nose brushing along his jaw so his hot breath caressed his neck.  
  
“How do you feel?” murmured Sixteen against his neck.  
  
“Like myself,” Desmond said, “And you?”  
  
Sixteen paused before pressing his lips to Desmond's ear and breathing out, “Like I'm alive.”


End file.
